Mi propiedad
by sonrais777
Summary: En una noche de invierno en Paris un abrigo es necesario, aun para los grandes héroes, pero aparte de cubrir del frío Chat Noir sabe cómo sacar provecho de la situación.


**Un one-shot acerca de Ladybug y Chat Noir, LadyNoir, cuando vi el mini comic en que me inspiré no pude más que reírme cada vez más. Espero les guste.**

…

Capítulo único.

Mi propiedad.

Ladybug se movió un poco incómoda en aquel techo, el frío empezó a calar un poco, el traje le protegía pero al parecer no la protegía por completo del frío y esa noche un frente invernal entraba en la ciudad de Paris y una nevada caería en cualquier momento. Se frotó los brazos un poco intentando obtener un poco de calor, pero era inútil, estar sentada allí le daba mucho más frío. En ese momento sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y al voltear vio a Chat Noir ponerle un abrigo largo de color blanco, él tenía puesto una chaqueta negra.

-¿Frío my lady?

-Gracias Chat. Te debo una.-dijo tomando el abrigo y poniéndoselo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy calientito gracias.-respondió con una sonrisa, se levantó y tomó su yoyo.-Debemos seguir patrullando minou, y en serio gracias por el abrigo.

-Hubiese preferido ser yo quien te calentase pero el abrigo es mucho más práctico.-dijo Chat sonriendo de lado, Ladybug rodó los ojos pero igual sonrió.

-Aun así gracias. Bien, vamos a patrullar.-se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Chat Noir, le pareció escuchar algo y al voltear Chat tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Decidió ignorarlo y empezar su patrulla, todo parecía normal, las calles se encontraban desiertas y en poco tiempo unos cuantos copos de nieve empezaron a caer. Ladybug se detuvo para contemplar el paisaje helado, los copos de nieve y las luces de Paris le otorgaban una hermosa vista digna de ser enmarcada. Ladybug agradeció mentalmente a Chat de ser tan precavido y llevar ese abrigo para ella, era tan caliente y agradable, incluso podía sentir levemente el aroma de su compañero en la prenda, era un gatito muy inteligente, debía recompensarlo después con algo,...algo empezó a molestarle, frunció el ceño, ¿desde cuándo Chat Noir era así de precavido? Se quitó el abrigo y lo volteó, su rostro cambió por completo dejando caer la quijada, quería gritar pero no salía ningún sonido de su boca. En la parte de atrás del abrigo estaba tejido en letras grandes, negras y cursivas.

 ** _"Yo, Ladybug soy propiedad única de mi amado Chat Noir. No tocar."_**

Y cómo si fuera poco un enorme corazón rojo adornando esa frase.

-¡CHAT NOIR!

No vio a Chat Noir lo que restó del patrullaje, el gatito había huido esa noche, a la mañana siguiente seguía enojada, Tikki no paraba de reír cada vez que veía ese abrigo que terminó en el suelo del cuarto y Marinette sentía que le empezaba a doler la frente por aquel ceño fruncido que tenía. Cuando fue a la escuela Alya de inmediato la jaló a su asiento apenas hubo entrado al salón de clases.

-No me lo vas a creer Marinette pero Chat Noir me envió esto anoche para publicarlo en mi blog. ¡¿Te lo puedes creer?!-en la foto se veía a un sonriente Chat Noir señalando a su lady que se encontraba de espaldas mostrando ese odioso abrigo donde claramente se podía ver lo que tenía escrito.-Lo publiqué el día de hoy, hubo respuesta inmediata, todos adoran el LadyNoir.

-¡¿El qué?!

-LadyNoir, combinación de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no sabes cómo esta imagen se ha vuelto tan famosa, han hecho dibujos, comics, inclusive historias entre ambos en situaciones que no te imaginas, ¡es la noticia del año y yo la publiqué primero!-gritó emocionada que no se fijó en las expresiones de su amiga.

-Ah…que bueno.-dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada, ese gato se las pagaría todas juntas de una forma u otra.

Cuando Adrien llegó a la escuela no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío cruzar por todo su cuerpo, pero aquella sonrisa de su rostro nada la iba a hacer desaparecer, todo el mundo debía saber que su lady era sólo para él y aunque aún no tenía por completo el corazón de su amada sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ambos cayeran enamorados el uno del otro. Tenía deseos de ver esa noche a su lady aunque su instinto de supervivencia empezó a gritar que era una mala idea. Pero quería mostrarle el otro abrigo que había preparado para la ocasión. Uno negro con letras blancas.

 ** _"Yo, Chat Noir soy sólo para my lady. No tocar a su gatito"_**

Y un corazón de color rojo al final de la frase. Quería ver la cara de su lady cuándo viera su abrigo, ignorando su instinto de supervivencia y las alertas a su integridad física.

…..

 **Y…qué tal? Les gustó?, qué opinan? Dejen reviews para saber qué les pareció XD**


End file.
